The combination of Time Delay Integration (TDI) and spectral filtering is useful when the features of TDI are needed (linear movement of a scene, relative to the sensor, and a desire to improve SNR by multiple integration) in combination with an interest in a part of the spectrum by means of filtering. However, traditional CCD TDI image sensors only integrate one CCD TDI array. Hence, a multispectral of color filter combination requires multiple CCD TDI sensors (large, expensive, cumbersome and doesn't scale well), or a filter wheel (cumbersome and filters cannot be used simultaneously). Embedded CCD (eCCD), as shown in 2014 IEEE International Electron Devices Meeting, 15-17 Dec. 2014, pages: 4.6.1-4.6.4, combines CMOS with CCD process technology and allows to process CCD gates with CMOS readout and control.